Hold Your Breath
by Sickai
Summary: [Soriku] It all started with the question Riku… have you become… a… cutter? and turned into a real horror Sora would never forget.


Yup, i changed this into a Sorkiu as it will work better this way. I am pushing all my other work aside for this story.. everything will tie up together in the end. Trust me on this.

Sora, Riku, Kairi (ect) all go to Gashma Academy (a boarding school) murders have been worrying all the students. Even everyone all over town is panicking. Kairi has the finger pointed at Riku. But so does her best friend Mimi and the rest of the group. Sora's the only one who wont accept it. Riku's got a few dark tales and a dark secret to tell Sora…

Includes – Yaoi, horror, murder, blood, character death ect, ect, blah, blah, blah! You get the point :D

Enjoy it! Remember. Morbidity _can_ be made into a joke... in this case a horror..

**_Hold Your Breath_**

_Chapter One_

He was drowsy, comfortably standing in a relaxing stance –on the port boardwalk, watching the gentle sun forming into the shape of a semi-circle, shining down on his face.

"What are you doing out here, Sora?" the feminine voice made him turn rather quickly gasping. He was relieved to see it was only her standing there, with her pretty little hands held together behind her back.

"I wanted to come see the sun setting is all, Kairi," he replied, smiling in the redhead's direction. He sighed away the terrible feelings in his chest and looked back out at the few small boats preparing to dock in the bay. It was the largest bay in the city, and boats were always leaving and arriving from foreign countries with goods.

The sound of echoing wood being walked on, vibrated under his feet; he knew it wasn't the young red haired woman, Kairi, but better known as the silver haired youth, Riku. His voice was much more loud and energetic than Kairi's, Sora knew him best for it. That and his strong figure from all the training and exercise he occasionally did. "Hey Sor! Hey Kairi!" Sora noticed him grin at her slyly, but her current expression clearly said replying to him was the last thing on her mind at the moment.

"Hey, Riku." Sora said, turning away from the horizon. He blinked to clear the bright image. The blonde's hands had been tucked into his pockets, before he slipped his hand out and handed a small yellowish parcel to Sora. The brunette furrowed both eyebrows and accepted it; he curiously wondered who it was from, and why it had been packaged so tidily. "Thanks… I think?"

"Yeah. It came for you. I'd say open it, but I saw the little tab on the side with a set of instructions." He shrugged excitedly, gleaming his cold eyes at the redhead.

Sora studied the blonde's arms. Both were clothed in white bandages that had enough blood mingled in the material to call them red.

"What happened to your arms, Riku?" asked the young brunette nervously, though if the two noticed, they didn't show it. It wasn't because he was scared, more to the fact he thought it might have seemed rude to ask.

Kairi gulped deeply and wrapped her arms around her stomach queasily when she also caught a glimpse of the material. Sora could see the look of hurt in her eyes, and the sad comments trying to fall from her lips, but she could only mouth most of them. "Riku… have you become… a… cutter?"

"You never seise to amuse me." He grinned that same menacing gin which Sora knew, Kairi found terribly disturbing. "I was trying to wash up… I must have added a few too many drops of detergent into the water that I couldn't see the knives when I dropped them in. So as I think you've guessed, my arms battled it out with a few of the knives."

Sora shrugged off the feeling he had –feeling slightly disturbed to think, Riku actually _was _a cutter. "I knew you weren't a cutter, Riku. Kairi's just a bit funny when it comes to things like blood, knives and death." He said truthfully. Kairi was terrified of it, and anything to do with knives, and murder, she hated it, considering there was a number of constant murder cases all over town, and the murderer could never be found or proven to anything. Sora on the other hand, couldn't have cared less; it _did_ concern him at times when the reports came fresh. Though he had heard so much of it from Riku that it became one of his everyday conversations that he'd have with his best friend.

"So, Kairi." She hadn't taken her eyes off the blonde. "Will you be coming back to my house later on this evening?" he smirked.

She was gripping her sides tighter, and clenching her shirt in her hands biting her lip. "I don't think I can… my mum called me and told me that she wanted me back in my room by seven." With realization of the subject, she glanced down at her wrist and started backing away from the two boys'. "It's past seven already, and I think mum would _kill_ me if I wasn't back at the academy by now."

"Kill… your mother has good intentions." He winked at her and grinned again. Sora saw it, and rolled his eyes thinking nothing of that ridiculous expression that made Kairi shudder. "So, Sor." The brunette tore his eyes away from Kairi and looked up at Riku. "You're coming aren't you?"

"Sure… I guess." He mused for a minute as the blonde spun slowly and tilted his head as he looked at the semicircle in the horizon. Before Sora could do anything more, he started as easily as possible, trying not to sound as ridiculous as he did in his head, "I really think you should stop scaring Kairi like you do… she's been acting really different now. She always seems so scared even just to _talk _about you." Well, it was true. Whenever a conversation popped up about Riku, it was always 'what if he tries killing us or something?' or 'do you think Riku could really hurt someone. He has the potential to do _anything _across those lines, you know?' Sora was his friend and he couldn't doubt him, even for a second.

"It amuses me… she is very literal when she speaks. And when I speak, it can be a combination of serious and a few slipped fantasies that craze me." He slid his bloodstained arms down into his pockets again and cocked his head slightly before he continued with a smile on his face. "I think she needs talking too…"

Sora hesitated to speak. When these things pondered in his head of murders and cutting, he didn't know if it was irritation he was feeling or franticness. Possibly a combination of both. Though the murders had only started occurring in the past two years, Sora tried to block it out. Kairi would always be trying to pinpoint everything on Riku behind his back; to her he was the perfect body of a murderer. It was odd that everyone who looked into the murder, died not long after, more horribly, sickly, and probably more painfully then the last.

"I don't think that's a really good idea…"

Riku narrowed his eyes skilfully and flicked his head towards him. "She thinks I'm the murderer," he laughed. "Could she have possibly come to any stupider conclusion?" Sora didn't know whether Riku wanted a reply, or just a simple nod, so he just shrugged.

"I believe you if you say you're not the murderer, Riku… but, you do fantasize over a few morbid things… you make morbidity sound like a good thing."

"And that's bad, how?" he said, flashing a grin.

"Blood isn't cool… is it?" Riku arched an eyebrow as if to say 'are you serous?' and Sora quickly understood he had asked the wrong question, he was even beating himself up inside for it.

Sora lowered his head like he didn't know what to say. But he amused himself by starting the same conversation he dreaded speaking of. "You know our history teacher Mr. Gennai? He died last night you know? That's when they found him, and mum told me this morning about it over the phone… she said she misses me too…"

Riku gleamed a sign of confusion at the brunette, like he hadn't yet heard about the murder, but Sora clearly knew that Riku was always one of the first to find out about these crazy yet perfect killings. Riku pulled his bloody arm out from his pocket and studied his perfect fingernails on his right hand. "That old prick was close to dying anyway… and it's not like he ever taught us anything in this stupid academy!"

"Do you find this amusing, Riku?" Sora asked. But the way he said it was calming so Riku knew he wasn't angry or scornful.

"Of course!" he said truthfully. "But I'm not shocked to say the least. It was a very interesting way to kill off someone… wasn't it?" Sora preferred not to answer him. "Who would have ever thought of hanging the dead body off a hook in the academies freezer? The hook was jammed in through the back of his neck and protruded through the front. The guy must have weighed quite a bit because the hole was stretched all the way from his throat to the bottom of his jaw, it was a freezing cold blood stopper to see so much blood… from the picture I saw, his air pipe was sticking out of the gap with a few blue and purpled veins that had been-"

"Stop!" Sora quivered. Riku must have expected the reply because he didn't speak harshly when he continued,

"Sure." Riku's grin worried Sora. That was the most horrible thing he had heard. Of course his mother had told him Mr. Gennai had died… but never knew that he was _hooked_.

Sora cursed himself as he asked again. His eyes were frozen on Riku, and the parcel in his hand was making his palms sweaty. "What do you think of the murderer?" he was trying not to seem like it worried him so much. But Riku looked at him narrowing his eyes down coolly and saw otherwise. He was much smarter then Sora had ever been, and witty to his own extent. Kairi never found any of his jokes the least bit laughable, as all involved something to do with blood, murderers or some gut twisting image.

"If you're talking about the murderer, I say he or she's doing a great job. Kairi panics too much. That pain in the arse should just calm down every once and a while to wake up and smell life," he laughed under his breath. "You know… something just caught my attention. I might go talk to Kairi tonight and get a few things straightened out…"

Sora felt an odd smile tug at his lips, maybe because he was thinking Riku might _actually_ want to try befriending Kairi once more. Then again, it is Riku. "Why did the murder attack the school academy? There is nothing in there he could possibly want."

Riku shrugged doing nothing but stare at the boy who was only younger by around three months. "Maybe he or she has had just about _enough_ of this academy too. Or maybe you're wrong and there's something in the academy he wants…" Sora lost himself in Riku's eyes and realized how truly calm those cobalt oceans could be. Yet his voice was so dark, like another person was lost in there somewhere. He quickly tore his eyes away from Riku and blinked.

"What do you need me to bring when I come over later on?"

"Hmm…" he lowered one eyebrow and turned up his lip, but really, he wasn't thinking at all. "Nothing, but a full stomach… the kitchen wont allow me to take anything else until Monday. All I have in my room is a few pieces of fruit. Some steak and five coke cans."

"And that's supposed to last you three days?" Sora looked at him oddly. But Riku could have easily lasted that long with nothing in his room anyway.

"I guess so…" Riku licked his lips and looked toward the direction of the academy, smirking. "I should go pay Kairi a visit before it gets dark. I doubt that she'll let me in, so… meet me at my room around eleven?" Sora nodded. And Riku walked off.

The brunette asked himself why he felt slightly paranoid about Riku turning up at Kairi's door alone? "Riku's a good guy! He's done heaps of stuff for me," he thought pacing back and forth along the boardwalk. Luckily, no one was around to hear him ramble on, and frankly that made him feel _a lot _better.

"Should I just let him go talk to her… maybe…" his pace quickened to the point he didn't even realize he was still walking. He didn't want to run after Riku like a maniac to prevent him from seeing her… did he? He looked down and stared curiously at the yellow package in his sweaty hand grabbing at the tab.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Let's see, i'll accept flames, reviews, constructive criticism, threats, ect… 

Last note:** Let your imagination run wild...**

Regards, Sickai


End file.
